Ultraman
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: This is another version of Rex in the Supergirl world. Suck at summaries still. Leave reviews


**Hey there spike fans I'm coming at you with a Supergirl crossover. This is the adventures of get this Supergirl's fiancé. This one is basically just like Rex from my young justice story. I'm also thinking of doing ones for the flash and Arrow and also legends. But on this one is about Rex Kon-Az. His parents got videos from Earth. TV videos of Kamen rider Ultraman Super sentai. They recreated these things for Rex so he could protect himself and others. Enough about this onto the story! By the way this is before the first episode of Supergirl well part of it. By the way he looks just like Rex from my young justice story. P.S. Dudes i maybe thinking of doing some from cartoons like Jimmy Neutron, W.I.T.C.H and others. And maybe Harry Potter.**

 **In National City**

We see a man standing on top of a building with a suit sort of similar to Superman's suit. But it has a U on it. It has a blue cape with blue boots. Basically it's a reverse color of Superman's suit with a U on it. Where the red is blue and the blue is red. And he has a helmet. Picture a cross between a predator mask with flash's mask. Behind him we see 5 beings. 4 of them look like creatures of earth fire water and air while the 5th is made of metal. ( The elementors.)

Beside them stands a blue werewolf like man, a man-like fish guy and a purple big man that looks something like Frankenstein's monster. ( Garuru Bashaa Dogga from Kiva)

Then there's her. This woman beside him.

Her name is Kara Zor-El also called Kara Danvers. The people of earth call her Supergirl. She's also related to the man of steel Superman.

The man looks at her and smiles as they both look out to their city.

This man is me. My name Rex Con-Az. I am Supergirl's husband. Yep I'm married to the woman of steel.

The people of Earth have come to call me Ultraman. But to this town when I'm not flying around in the cape. I'm known as Rex Monroe the richest and most successful man in the world. That's right I'm richer than Maxwell Lord and anybody else on the planet. I'm also known as the strongest man in the universe because I basically have every power there is. And some of you maybe thinking " Why do I have these powers? And what would stop me from turning bad?" he says as they all hear sirens and race off to help.

Well my father always told me this. " We choose who we want to be." And my mother always told me " With great power comes great responsibility." ( Yes I got that from spider-man so what.)

But if you want to understand me then let's go back to the beginning.

 **On Krypton before it blows**

We see a man and a woman loading a baby that's wrapped in a red blanket into a rocket. These were Jor-El and Lara Van-El and the baby is Kal-El.

Krypton was dying and they were getting their son off world so he could live. But two other families were doing the same.

We see two men and two women loading a 15 year old boy and a 13 year old girl into similar ships. The first set was Zor-El and Alura-Zor-El. The mother and father of Kara Zor-El. They were loading her so she could protect Kal on Earth.

" Your pod's coordinates are interlocked with Kal-El's. You will follow him and your fiancé Rex to Earth." said Zor.

" I'm not afraid, Father" said Kara.

" On Earth you will have great powers because of the yellow sun." said Alura.

" You will do extraordinary things there. I may have failed Krypton but I won't fail Kal or you. I love you Kara." said Alura as the family hug before she gets put on her ship.

The family with the boy are doing the same thing. Having one last talk. The man is named John-Az and his wife is named Sarah-Az. Their son Rex was standing in front of them.

" Like Kara's pod yours is set to take you to earth son. I've already loaded all of the devices and weapons onto your ship." said John. ( Rider belts Sentai things Ultraman stuff etc. Everything Rex has on my young justice story.)

" On Earth your powers will be increased my beloved son. Remember to use them to protect yourself and your family" said Sarah. Because they knew of Krypton's destruction was going to happen they enhanced me with great powers and abilities like enhanced intellect among others.

" I just wish I could've used them to save Krypton and you mom and dad" said Rex as he started to cry.

" My son we will always be with you in your heart." Sarah said.

" The beings in the Legion, the ones I've befriended throughout the years of my life will be waiting on earth for you" said John.

" Remember that we love you" said Sarah as Rex starts busting to tears and hugs his mother and father who start to cry as well.

" Now go my son and let the powers protect you" said John as they put him into his pod and send him off. ( Yes I did a Zordon reference.)

"Things kinda went all for me when I went to earth." said Rex.

Though when Krypton exploded it sent a shockwave that sent me into a wormhole and Kara into the Phantom zone where she stayed for 24 years.

The wormhole sent me to earth after Kal became Superman where he sent me to a loving family the Monroe family. There I lived with Max and Kat Monroe and they helped me to control my powers. There they sent me to school which I flew through because of my smarts. Eventually I graduated early when I was 18 and went to Harvard university and decided to get a degree in basically everything there was.

Then I started my own corporation called it futuretech industries. Where I use my knowledge of kryptonian technology and my other talents to help the world and it's people. Our motto is " bringing the future today" Then I decided to use my powers to help the world myself. The world decided to call me Ultraman because of the U on my chest. When I came out as Ultraman a man came to me named John Jones he was on the run and he asked me for help and I accepted. Eventually I found out he was J'ohn J'onzz. A Martian that was part of the Legion after my father saved him and sent him to earth. My father and the other members of the Legion stepped in and saved thousands of the green martians from the whites. Including his family along with a rogue white Martian named M'gann M'orzz who hated what her race had done and he gave her a second chance at life on earth though J'ohn didn't know about her.

He helped me get into contact with the Legion as they came to earth and helped me, my company and now the DEO as he took over the identity of Hank Henshaw to keep his promise to Jeremiah Danvers to protect his daughters when he died.

Eventually Kara came to earth as her ship finally got out of the Phantom zone as she also brought fort Rozz came with her. Before J'ohn became Hank Superman found her and had her raised by the Danvers family. Eventually one day the real Hank Henshaw came to him and blackmailed Jeremiah do join the DEO.

Then after J'ohn took over as Hank Henshaw he turned the DEO into something to be admired. He enrolled Kara's foster sister Alex as a agent for the DEO.

Then there was my time with Kara after she turned 20 I went to her and we reconnected and fell in love again. And you want to know what's happening now? Well lets just say I'm about to become a very happy man in a church.

 **Right now at a church.**

We decided to finally get married. Like we always wanted when we first decided to get married in the future. I am retired from being Ultraman because the world needed Superman more than me.

.Yep I finally popped the question after 4 years of dating.

All my friends were there. Hank was there in disguise as another man. Alex came and her foster mother Eliza who came as a mother. Clark even came and she decided that he would be the man who walks her down the isle and his parents. My foster parents, who with my help got into the lovely lives of early retirement in their 40's. Along with my teammates in the Legion as they were disguised as ordinary people. Though I wish the elementors would get new forms because they look like quintuplets with different colored hair.

But we finally got our dream come true.

Though we wished our real families were there but they weren't but this was just as good.

Now the music is playing as all of us turn to see Kara.

Oh how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress as she was being escorted down the isle by Clark who I gave a good suit to and can actually pull it off. ( and no not rip it off)

" He's really lucky to have someone like you Kara" said Clark.

" I'm lucky to have you both and thanks for agreeing to be here and walk me down." Said Kara.

" No problem cousin" said Clark as she smiles.

While she was being walked down I was standing in my best suit with John aka Hank who agreed to be my best man and is holding the rings which I made with communicators and homing beacons just in case she got into trouble or me if I choose to become ultraman again.

" Thanks for being here" I said to Hank.

" It's the least I can do for you. After all your father saved me and my family" said Hank as I smiled.

" I just can't believe the Taros' and the others made it. I mean look at Momo he looks like he's about to tear his suit off." I said as I saw Momotaros in disguise messing with his suit to the point where I thought he was going to tear it off. He and the other imagins that bonded with Ryutaro look like him except with their color on them.

Then Kara was brought to the front with me where we made our vows.

Then a couple of months later she decided to go for a job at CatCo. to work with Cat Grant down in National City where I decided to put a FutureTech building so I could be close to Kara.

Where it brings us to where we are.

 **In National City**

We see Kara going through the City with Cat Grants drink and talking on her phone for Cat's events.

" Sorry, Sorry" she said as she pushed through people.

" I need two tickets in the orchestra section for Wicked. No, not for Miss Grant. Her mother wants to see it. Yes, again. Sure, I'll hold. Charlie? I'm calling about the Correspondents Dinner, I need to make sure Miss Grant doesn't end up next to Bill O'Reilly again." said Kara.

You see she thought the world didn't need her because there was already a Superman so why would they need her.

Well she doesn't even know how wrong she is. You see a month or 2 ago I decided to become Ultraman again. This time for when Kara came out with her powers, which I knew she was, I'd be there to help her.

So she decided to become the assistant to Cat Grant the most powerful woman in National City. Well technically she is because she's married to me.

Now we see her riding the elevator where she meets with her friend Winn who was going on about something.

" Did you see this? There was an armored robbery last night. There were no witnesses but this homeless guy said that the perp had horns. Like on his head!" said Winn.

Then they both chuckle.

" I'm telling you, they're out there. Aliens!" said Winn.

" Winn, there's no such thing as aliens." said Kara. ( Question if she said that then what does that make Superman?)

Winn just chuckles and says" Well, you might feel differently if you read this website" as he shows her a website.

" You write that website" she said.

" I contribute" he says before he starts stuttering.

" Hey, um, I was wondering if you wanna" he says before he pauses.

" I don't know, go see, go see a movie tonight." he says finally.

" I... I can't. I'm sorry." she says. Sometimes people forget who she's married to.

She inhales deeply and says " I have a date."

" Date, really? Mmm. That's great... Fun. Dating is fun. Who is that with?" he asks as he takes a drink from his sprite on his desk.

Kara sits at her desk and looks at the objects on it. Among those is a picture of her and Rex holding each other at the wedding. Another is her and Rex with Clark.

Then she smiles at them and smiles as she is about to shock Winn.

" My husband" she says.

Then he almost spits the sprite he was drinking all over his desk before he stops himself.

" You're!" he almost yells out before he stops himself.

" You're married" he asks while yelling softly.

" Yes for a couple of months now" she said as she looked at her wedding picture.

" To who" he asked before she shows him the picture of her wedding.

" Oh my god. Do you know who that is" he asked.

" Yes Rex Munroe and now I'm Kara Munroe." she said as she put the picture back.

" Rex Munroe is the most powerful person on the planet and you're married to him. How the heck did you two even meet? How long did you two go out before he popped that question. And why are you working here" he asked as she laughs in her head practically feeling his jealousy.

" Well we met four years ago from a dating website and a couple of months ago he popped the question. And because I wanted to be normal and not have everything handed to me on gold platters" she said as she lied about how they actually met.

" A website. You two met from an online date" he said shocked.

" Yeah it said we were 95% compatible, so..." she said as she made the so... gesture with her hands. Then Winn turned around.

" Should be good." he says.

" You know you can't qualify emotions based on an algorithm" he said quickly.

" First of all Winn, you're IT, isn't your whole life based on algorithms? And second of all if I didn't know better I'd say you're jealous" she said as she smiles at him as he makes a face.

" I'm not jealous and Yes, so if there was an algorithm for love I think that I would know about it." he said.

" It's just like you're gonna know when it hits you, Kara. It'll be all "Wah-pow". he said.

" Oh I'm in love and I definitely was feeling some 18 inches of "Wah-pow" time on my honeymoon" she said as she laughs at the face he made.

" Okay stop it" he said getting embarrassed enough.

Then she hears Cat coming up her private elevator.

" Ugh, this elevator is a human petri-dish. It's like standing up in coach." she said as the elevator was coming up.

" She's here" Kara said as she got up.

" How do you do that" he said.

Then Cat steps out of her private elevator.

" Good morning, Miss Grant" she says.

" The only reason I bough this building was because it had a private elevator. That way, I don't have to get soaked in cheap cologne every morning, getting to my office. Find out who used it, have them reprimanded, or bathed, I don't care which." said Cat as she and Kara start walking to her office.

" Here's your latte. Hot" says Kara as Cat sighs.

" That'll be new and different. Cat says as she goes and sits at her desk.

" I have a meeting with the board today at lunch, so cancel sushi with my mother. Oh, and cancel my therapist. I won't be needing it if I'm not having lunch with my mother." says Cat.

" Got it" said Kara as she wrote that down.

" Also, I've emailed a list" said Cat

" Prepare termination letters for the Tribune employees as noted. But it would be nice if you handwrote them. Use the lesser card stock." Cat says shocking Kara at what she was doing.

" You're downsizing the Tribune? But that was your first acquisition" said Kara.

" Go see if the new art director has the layout ready." said Cat as she looks down at her work with her glasses on. While Kara standing there with a frown.

" It's not that I don't see your frown, it's just that I don't care enough to ask why it's there." said Cat.

" All those people, they're going to lose their jobs." said Kara as Cat inhales and stops what she's doing.

" What's going to happen to them, to their families? They don't have to downsize at the Daily Planet" said Kara as Cat looks at her.

" Metropolis has a person who wears a cape and flies around performing heroic acts. We have the same but he's old news. The Planet puts their superlative man on their cover 54% of the time. We put ours on for less than that. You wanna save the Trib? Go find me a hero, Kerah" said Cat as Kara sighs and goes to find the art director.

" Kara" she says softly.

Then she goes to the art directors room to find him.

" Hello? Hello?" she says hearing nothing.

Until she sees him working on something.

" I'll just be a minute" he says.

" Miss Grant sent me for layouts and she doesn't like to wait." said Kara as she clears her throat seeing him.

" Well she can wait a minute" he says.

" Have you met Miss Grant" she says.

" Yeah, what's she gonna do? Fire me right after hiring me" he says.

" Her loss I guess" she says as he turns around to see her

" Hey. I'm the new guy" he says as he shakes her hand. Kara chuckles and clears her throat again.

Then she sees a picture of superman taking off into the sky.

" Oh, its him" she says.

" I've seen this picture, uh, like a million times." she says as she walks over to it and picks it up.

" It won the Pulitzer" he says.

"Wow" is all she says.

" Yeah, only 'cause it was the first real shot of him. Little secret, he actually posed for that. I guess he likes me." he says as she finally recognizes him.

" Oh, my God, you're Jimmy Olsen. The photographer from the Daily Planet" she says surprised.

" James Olsen. Well, Jimmy is reserved for my mom and the big guy. He's kind of stuck in his ways" he said.

" Um, I know what I've read, but..." she says.

" What's he like in real life" she asks as she lies about her already knowing what he's like.

He is everything you want him to be and more. I mean... I was scared to move out here, but, uh, he told me the biggest risk is never taking any, so... he says.

Then he sees her still holding it before he says " Take it" which makes her confused before he says it again and she looks to the picture.

" This? No. Oh, God, no, I can't. I can't" she says.

It's just a print. Please, take it. But first you have to tell me who you are. I never got your name." he says as he reassures and asks her what her name is.

" Oh (Laughs) Gosh Hi.

" Kara uh, Kara Danvers" she stutters out.

He looks at her and asks " Anyone ever tell you that you look a little like him right here" he asks.

No. Uh, no. No, you're the first. Uh, thank you. Very much." she says.

" Yeah, of course" he says

" Um... Layouts" she says reminding him what she came for.

He chuckles and says " Right. Almost forgot them." he says as gives them to her.

" Your cute but not my type" she whispers.

 **Then at Kara's apartment ( Or is it both hers and Alex's?)**

We hear knocking at her door and she goes and opens it and it's her older adopted sister Alex Danvers.

" I have a conference in Geneva and I need to be on a plane in 2 hours." said Alex.

" And I have a date with my husband in half an hour and I need you to help me pick out what to wear. I win" says Kara as her sister walks in with a groan.

" Why do you do this to me" Alex asked.

" Because I'm your sister and you love me" says Kara as her sister starts picking out clothes.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm not living up to my potential. I went to work for Cat Grant because I thought working in a media company run by a powerful woman who actually shapes the way people think would be the way that I could make a difference. But, instead, I just fetch layouts and coffee." said Kara as she sits on the couch.

" You always wanted to be normal, right? So, having a crappy boss and absolutely nothing to wear... This is what normal looks like." says Alex.

" I am not normal! I have the same powers he does. I can lift a bus, stop a bullet. Alex, I can fly. At least, I think I can. I haven't done it in years." says Kara talking about Superman.

" Kara, you've got a good job, you're cute, and thanks to your alien DNA you can't get pimples." says Alex making Kara chuckle.

" Life is not so bad. But, if you really wanna help somebody, you'll pick between one of these two, so I can get on my plane" said Alex talking about the two dress shirts she was holding in her hands. A blue and a pink one.

Then Kara picks the blue.

" Uh yep. Good choice. When in doubt, go with blue, it is your color. All right. Text me every detail from your date and I will call you when I'm back from Geneva but not any of the personal stuff. I love you" said Alex as she leaves.

" Love you." says Kara.

Then we find her in at a restaurant with a tan over shirt ( I think) with her blue shirt on. Waiting for Rex. Then she hears him coming in with his guards. She understood that if your the most powerful man in the world you'd have to have guards even though you could defend yourself with all the things you have. The guards she recognized from her wedding they were the quintuplets with the 5 different hair colors. 1 has red the others have blue, white, grey, and brown.

He sat down and his guards took a respectful distance from them so they could have and enjoy their date.

" Hey babe" he said as he gave her a kiss on the lips before he sat down in front of her.

" How was your day" he asked as a worker brought him a drink.

" Well I just met James Olsen who thinks he likes me even though I'm married to you. I embarrassed Winn after he tried to talk to me about love. And I have to find Cat a new hero or the Tribunal will be disbanded. Enough about me what about you? she asked

" Well you know saving the world same deal and beating Max Lord in everything typical day. I hope your able to save the Tribunal Kara. You know I could ask someone in the legion to make an appearance if it would help" said Rex.

" No! No I can't ask for it babe. I think it's sweet you want to help but I can't go to you for all my problems" she said as she held his hands.

" Me and the legion will always be here for you Kara" he said as he went and kissed her. While she was kissing him she heard something on the TV. So did Rex.

" If you're just joining us, shortly after take-off, National City Airlines, Flight 237 bound for Geneva, is experiencing some loss of altitude. The pilot seems to be circling the city after apparent engine failure." the man on the TV said.

They both look in shock and fear.

" Did he say Geneva?" asked Rex.

" Alex!" said Kara then she races off.

" Kara!" Rex shouts before he groans.

" Okay! Hey! Nate (red hair)! Rocky (brown hair)! Matt (Silver hair)! Chase (white hair)! Paul (blue hair)! we're going" said Rex. (FYI these are the elementors in human form.)

" Where are we going boss?" asked Matt.

" To help my wife" he says as he races off to help Kara.

While he goes he runs into an ally and takes off his clothes revealing his Ultraman suit. While the guards turn into the elementors. Nate because fire, Rocky earth, Matt Metal, Chase air and Paul becomes water elementor.

By the time they arrive on the scene they see Kara standing overtop the plane while it's in the river soaked in her clothes being looked at by news copters and camera people.

" Uh oh" says the elementors.

" Okay let's clean up this mess. Tidal I want you to get any spilled oil from the plane out of the water. Pyro I want you to go with Razor, Cyclone and Rumble they are going to lift the plane out of the river and you make sure no explosions happen. I'm going to get my wife out of there." said Rex then they nod and go to do their jobs.

Then he goes in and grabs Kara and gets her to her apartment and gets out of his Ultraman suit.

" That was great work Kara but next time don't be afraid to ask for help." says Rex as he helps Kara get out of her wet clothes.

" Yeah but seriously I was awesome I saved those people honey. I'm a hero" she said.

" I know dear, I know and this is great we can finally start working together as husband and wife heroes" Rex says.

" Yes oh and I have got to thank the elementors for helping those people on the plane" says Kara as she forgot to get the plane out of the water.

" You're welcome Kara" says Pyro as he and the other 4 walk in in their human forms.. ( You know what I'm going to call them by their hero names when they aren't transformed because they are easier to remember and I won't have to switch back and forth.)

" Yeah if you need help don't be afraid to ask." says Tidal as they come in and see Kara on the news and get over to it to listen.

" Okay let's hear the good news" said Razor.

" Turn it up I can't hear it" said Rumble.

" Okay, Okay everyone be quiet" says Cyclone as he grabs the remote and turns it up as everyone gets excited.

" The passengers of Flight 237 appear to have a guardian angel. When, what many report to be a female flying form..." he says as Kara squeals in her seat and they all gave a cheer for her before quieting down as he continues.

"... Rescued them from certain death. Leyna Nguyen is live at the scene" he says before switching over to the lady reporter.

" Thank you, Rick. Guardian angel or human wrecking ball?" she says before they all get up with shock and a little anger.

" What" shouts Kara as she stands up as well.

" There is destruction all over Otto Binder Bridge. And one..." she says before they give comments about first time rescues.

" Well, you try saving a plane for the first time. See, if you don't make a mess." Kara says as everyone agrees with her. Then the picture on the TV changes to a picture of her on top of the plane but you can't really see it's her.

" Oh, my God." says Alex as she sighs when she comes into the room. Kara gets up in excitement.

" I know!" then she giggles " It's incredible!" she says as she gives her sister a hug and we hear bones cracking.

" Ow." says Alex as Kara lets go.

" That had to hurt a little" said Rumble.

" Makes me glad we're what we are" said Cyclone as the other elementors in disguise nod.

" Sorry! That was... That was too hard. I'm just... I'm so excited" said Kara.

" So am I honey. Finally my beautiful wife is becoming a superhero" says Rex as he comes over to her.

" Yeah I still can't believe I did it." says Kara.

" Yeah. Neither can I. Are you okay?" says Alex.

" Me? Am I okay? Are you okay?" says Kara.

" Yes, thank you." said Alex.

" Were you scared?I mean, I was scared too, but you... You had to be terrified. Because you had no idea I was coming to save you. said Kara.

" I need a drink" said Alex.

" Right! Yeah, we need to celebrate." Said Kara as she went over to the kitchen and got a bottle of something. ( what was that)

" Yeah to celebrate the arrival of National City's newest hero" said Rex.

" It has been so long. I almost forgot how to fly. Well, not so much "how," but more, more how it feels, like..." Kara says before she pours some of the stuff into a glass for Alex. Rex makes one for himself.

" Scared, but good scared. Like, like that moment right before you kiss someone for the first time." Says Kara as she remembers her first kiss with Rex.

" Yep you never forget your first flight" says Rex as he drinks his drink and puts it in the sink. Alex drinks hers and makes a face.

" And now... Now it's like... I'm not sure what comes next. Or maybe I am sure and I'm afraid of what it means" says Kara.

" What were you thinking" asked Alex big sister style making everyone stop what they were doing and look at her. Alex gives her a look like she was expecting a good answer.

Then she goes over to the TV and points to her picture on the TV.

" You exposed yourself. To the world. You're out there now, Kara. Everyone will know about you and you can't take that back." said Alex

"I don't want to. This is what I was talking about, Alex. I've always felt the need to help people, and tonight I finally got that chance. I... I didn't travel 2,000 light-years just to be an assistant." said Kara as the others in the room agree.

" What if people figure out who you are? What you are? It's just... It's not safe for you to do anything like that. Ever again." said Alex. Everyone looks at her with questioning eyes like why is she doing this to Kara.

Oh. I'm kind of tired, I... I just carried a plane on my back. I'm gonna go to bed. You should go." said Kara sadly.

" Don't say I didn't warn you" said Alex as she leaves.

" Guys you can go if you want. I'm going to stay here with Kara" says Rex.

" Okay boss. Come on guys" said Razor as the others leave.

" Thank you Rex" said Kara.

" I'm your husband it's what I do" said Rex.

Then the two go and lay down on the bed together getting ready to sleep.

" Hey Rex" said Kara after a hour or two getting her husbands attention.

" You think I'll be a great hero" she asked as he turns over to face her.

" Kara I think you'll be the best hero you can be" he said giving her a kiss.

" Now shouldn't you get some sleep for work tomorrow" he said as he goes back to sleep then she does.

 **The next day.**

We see Kara inside the elevator with her coffee and lunch as we hear a man on the TV news. " Good morning, National City. Our top story, the only story anyone's talking about. Who's the mystery flying woman who saved the plane and is she part of the world famous Legion led by the Hero who helped her Ultraman?" he says as the elevator opens and Kara and the other workers get out.

" Despite extensive efforts, no one has been able to identify who, or rather, what she is. And what connections she has with the Legion" said a woman on the TV.

" Pretty cool, huh?" asks Kara to Winn as she walks past him and lays the coffee and the lunch down on her table.

" A plane-saving lady" he says as he then scoffs.

" How is the world supposed to take her seriously if she can't even come up with a suit? What... Metropolis gets him and what does National City get? Some rookie superhero?" he says as Kara then walks into Cats office where she has other workers with her.

" I know many of you are used to being second best but it's new to me. The most incredible event in the history of National City and yet we have no exclusive of any kind." Cat says.

" We don't have much to go on. The image we're working off is low res..." says one worker.

" I guess she's around 5'9". It's tough to gauge with her height measured up against an airplane" says another worker.

" Hair color brown. Or black" says a third as Kara starts to get a little nervous.

" Or maybe her hair is just dirty. You know, from soot. The plane exhaust" says James as he comes.

" James, you make an excellent point. Do you think there's any connection between this hero and..." says Cat as she's talking about Superman.

" To my friend in blue" says James

" I don't know. I mean, not that he mentioned, but if she's anything like him, she's a hero. Saving people is what they're born to do. She'll be back" he says as Kara's looking at him like he knows something before he turns to her and she looks away.

Hmm. She better be. This girl is the answer. She is exactly what I need to save the Tribune. Besides fatty foods, there is nothing people love more than a hero. We are going to blow her up. We will feature her online and in the paper, but we need images, we need video, we need an interview, and exclusive content. So go. Go get me that girl. And, Kerah..." said Cat as she stops Kara who turned back around.

" Go get me a lettuce wrap" she said as Kara starts walking with the others and James.

" It's funny. That was the first thing he did. Save a plane, I mean" says James getting her attention making her stop and think before she goes over to Winn.

" Winn, I need to talk to you on the roof." she says as she goes to the roof.

Winn looks at her leaving. " The roof" he says as he points up.

 **On the roof.**

" Kara? Hey, uh, just whatever you have to say, can you make it quick? I'm not really into being this high up" said Winn as he made it up and saw her.

" Okay, um, Winn, I'm about to tell you something that only 4 people in my life know. Can I trust you?" she asked him.

" Yeah, yeah, of course." he said.

" Good. Um, I just... I really want someone to be excited for me except my husband. And I, um... Right, how do... Uh, there's something about me that for most of my life, I've run from it. But last night, I embraced who I am and don't want to stop." she said as Winn makes a shocked face.

" Oh, my God, you're pregnant" he said before he starts walking around.

" That's why you've been a little crazy lately but this is perfect." He says as she makes a look.

" I'm not pregnant I'm her the girl who saved the plane" she says before he starts laughing not believing her.

Then she walks over to the ledge as he starts telling her to come back before she drops back and he races over just to see her fly back to the roof.

" Believe me now" she says and he nods.

 **Down in a truck stop diner out in the country**

We see a man sitting in a chair watching the news about Kara and you can see him clawing into the wood of the table. He looks like an ordinary trucker with a hat.

" More coffee" he says and no one comes to him before he shouts out " hey" to the waitress.

" Sorry about that sir. Can you believe it a female hero. Nice for my daughter to have someone like that to look up to" said the waitress.

" Yeah, real nice" he says under his breath.

Then he heads out to his oil truck and heads up to the ladder from the oil container and opens the lid revealing a secret little room. He takes off his hat revealing bony like objects on head.

Then another person shows up on a screen that has the same bony objects on his head.

" What happened with the plane, Vartox" You were ordered to bring it down." said the man on the screen.

" Our trap worked. The DEO agents were on board and the bomb detonated" Vartox said.

" Then why aren't they dead?" said the man on the screen.

" The female. She flew into the sky and caught the plane." Vartox said.

" Who is she" asked the man.

" Zor-El saved his child before Krypton's destruction." said Vartox

" Alura's daughter. And what of the male the humans call Ultraman?" said the man.

" She's working with the humans and the Legion. And the male is confirmed to be Con-Az Alura's daughter's husband" said Varttox.

" Twelve years we've been forced to hide in the shadows. But the General's arrival is imminent. Nothing must interfere. You're instructed to eliminate the human operatives. You can add this girl to the list." said the man.

" What of the male?" asked Vartox.

" Steer clear of him. He has too much power to take on alone" said the man.

" Okay and I can't promise the girls death won't be public. And messy." said Vartox.

" Human casualties are irrelevant." said the man as Vartox grabs his ax.

"Good. And if she's Alura Zor-El's daughter, then she will pay for her mother's debts. And so will her city." said Vartox.

 **Back in National City.**

We see Winn inside of Kara's Apartment and a sewing machine walking.

" So, how is it? Huh? How does it fit?" he asked Kara as he's helping her with her costume.

Kara walks in with a little blue shirt and tiny red shorts and a red head band

" I'm not flying around saving people in this thing. I... I wouldn't even wear it to the beach. Where's my cape?" she asked Winn as she then covers her exposed stomach with her hands.

" Capes are lame. Tell your cousin I said so. Actually, never, never do that." he says as he eats Chinese food.

The next day she shows him a blue shirt that has a shine to it with a yellow waistband and a red skirt. Then she takes off her glasses.

" Kara, you look really pretty without your glasses." said Winn before Kara gets him to focus.

" So, uh... To be a superhero you need a crime. I hacked into the NCPD. There's a car chase on the 112 freeway." said Winn as he went to his computer and read the report.

" I can do a car chase!" said Kara as she went off to stop it.

Then we see the police car chasing the car on the highway until Kara comes going onto to stop it and she makes a turn but she misses it and goes into a hill.

Then we see her with a red cape and goes over to Winn who is on his computer again.

" A cape aids with aerodynamics, I should've thought of that." said Winn.

" West National City Bank. Reporting a 432. Sixth and Spring. Suspects are armed and dangerous." said a officer on the radio on Winn's laptop.

" You, uh... You're sure you're bulletproof" asked Winn.

" Hope so." said Kara.

Then she goes and stops the robbers as they shoot at her but the bullets bounce off of her and she takes them down.

Then she goes back to Winn and he sees the cape with holes in it.

" All right, the new cape is made from a structured polymer composite. It's much sturdier than... And, uh" says Winn as he sees Kara with the same suit before but it now has the S on it. Along with something on her legs and red boots ( part of me wants to say that the things on her legs are stockings)

" This one has the "S". For "Super," just like your cousin." said Winn.

" It's not an "S". said Kara as she looks into a mirror.

" It's my family's coat of arms. The House of El." she said.

" Four-alarm fire at Gates and Igle" said an officer on the radio.

" I'm assuming you can't catch on fire." said Winn as Kara flies off.

While she's flying she hears sirens off in the distance and goes faster and makes her way to the fire. As she makes her way she's hit with two darts that are glowing green. Then she falls down and lands onto a car and rolls onto the ground unconscious. As she's laying down on the ground we see armed men coming towards her.

Then we find her strapped down to a table in a unknown location with cuffs that are glowing green. As she wakes up she sees a black man standing beside her with his arms crossed. As she tries to move the bindings are keeping her still.

" Made of low-grade Kryptonite. Radioactive mineral from your home planet. It weakens you." said the man.

Kara starts panting " Where... Where am I? Who are you?" she asked in slight fear as she looks at him.

" Name is Hank Henshaw. And I believe you already know Agent Danvers." said Hank as moves away and she sees her sister.

" She doesn't need those" said Alex as she starts to take off the cuffs while Kara just looks at her with shock. As soon as Alex takes off one and tries to hold her sisters hand Kara yanks it away and looks away.

" Welcome to the DEO, the Department of Extranormal Operations." said Hank as he walks around her and we see two men in the room standing against the walls unarmed. Kara looks at her sister before looking away.

" The DEO monitors and protects Earth from extraterrestrial presence and/or invasion. That means you." said Hank as he continues to walk around her before he stops. Kara makes a face of confusion.

" Your ship" said Hank as they walk into another room revealing her ship that brought her to Earth. He stands beside Kara.

" We keep it here as a reminder of the day you crashed on Earth. You're the reason for all of this." said Hank as he gestures to all around them.

" Me? But... My... But my cousin was here two dozen years before me and my husband for less than that" said Kara as she's curious about all this.

" And it was his arrival that triggered the need for this organization" said Hank as we see Alex standing near them.

" We realized we weren't alone in the universe and we might soon be getting more immigrants" said Hank as Kara turns to him and looks back to her ship.

" Sure enough you came along. And with you, Fort Rozz." said Hank as he turns to her.

" Fort Rozz?" said Kara as she turns to him.

" Krypton's maximum security prison. Banished to the Phantom Zone, same place your ship got stuck. But just like yours, it didn't stay there. Then Kara remembers as we see how her ship was going through a portal in her ship.

We're not sure how your pod got loose. What we do know is this. You pulled Fort Rozz with you. When it crashed, the alien convicts, the worst criminals in the galaxy, they all escaped. And you brought them here." said Hank as we see her ship and Fort Rozz get pulled into the portal to Earth. Then we see the Fort crash and we see Vartox escaping.

These beings, some of them have powers from your darkest nightmares. For over a decade they've stayed hidden. But in the last year many have been emerging, making themselves known." said Hank as the trio walks over to a main screen showing pictures of the aliens they've captured.

They're planning something. We're just not sure what it is yet." said Alex

Then Kara realized something. " You're plane. That wasn't an accident. They were trying to kill you. I can help you stop them." said Kara as Hank walked over to a table and laid a paper down on it.

" How? You couldn't even stop us from capturing you." said Hank.

" I'm still learning." Kara said defending herself.

" Our job is keeping people in the dark about alien life on Earth, and nothing says " covert operation" like a flying woman in a red skirt." said Hank as he looked at the paper.

" They know about my cousin and husband, they don't fear him" said Kara.

" Plenty of people do, just not popular to admit it. You wanna help? Go back to getting someone's coffee." said Hank as he got up and walked away.

Kara then starts walking away to leave with Alex following her.

" I know you're mad and you're hurt. I wanted to tell you every single day" said Alex as she tries to explain all of this to her sister as they walked before Kara stopped.

" No, instead, you told me every single day not to be who I really am." said Kara angry.

" You have to listen to me" said Alex trying to defend herself.

" I can't! This just feels like one big coincidence, doesn't it? You working here, hunting down aliens, me being one? I... I can't help but think the real reason that you were recruited was because of me." said Kara still angry.

" They recruited me because of my background in bio-engineering makes me an expert on alien physiology. And, yeah, it helps that I shared a bathroom with one." said Alex defending herself again.

Kara was getting ready to leave until everyone heard " **HANK**!" and Hank mutters " Oh no" then we see Rex walking in as Ultraman with the elementors in human form along with a big dog that runs over to Kara and knocks her over licking her face and she laughs. This is Shifter Rex's pet dog from Krypton that stowed away on his rocket and Rex gave him basically a mellowed down version of his powers. Gave him shape-shifting powers and many abilities.

" Okay Shifter you found me" laughed Kara.

" Hank what in god's name do you think you were doing shooting down my wife!?" shouted Rex in anger.

" Yeah you were lucky Shifter had her scent and we knew about this place but why did you attack her" said Cyclone.

" Wait you guys knew all about this" asked Kara in shock as she gets Shifter off of her.

" Yes but we didn't know my so called friend would attack you" said Rex.

" Look Rex if you'd just give a minute to explain." said Hank. Rex just puts his hand up.

" I know you'd have a pretty good explanation Hank but right now I'm not in the mood. Come on Kara let's go home" said Rex. Kara nods and they leave together.

Alex watches them off with a strained face like she was hurt.

" I know you don't want to hear this Agent Danvers but she is dangerous. You of all people should know that." said Hank who I'm pretty sure was lying about his true reason.

" And what about him? He has more power than her or her cousin. Doesn't that make him dangerous?" asked Alex looking at Hank.

" It would if I didn't already trust him and he works with the DEO Agent Danvers." said Hank as he walks away.

 **Back at Kara's apartment.**

Rex, Kara and Shifter in his dog form walked in.

" Look babe I'm sorry that I hid that part of my life to you but-" was all Rex got out before Kara stopped him.

" Look I'm not mad at you honey." she said kind of shocking him.

" Wait your not? But I lied to you and you know how much I hate lying." he said as she nodded understanding him.

" Yeah I know but you must've had a good reason to do it right?" she asked.

" Yeah I promised Hank to not tell you about the DEO. Hank is one of the greatest people I know on this planet." Rex said.

" When did you two meet" she asked.

" four years ago. I actually met his family." said Rex shocking Kara.

" Wait he has a family?" she asked.

" Yeah 2 daughters around your age named Kim and Tanya his wife Maria, and she is the best at making food, believe me." he said remembering the time he met Hank (J'ohns) family.

" Yeah but how are you two such great friends how did that happen" she asked

" He saved my life when I was starting out. I was going up against a cybernetic robot called Cannon, he was made to kill me but it hurt me very much in the fight with it. I probably would've died if Hank and the DEO hadn't found me and helped me." said Rex making Kara get some respect for Hank.

" Wait that thing could've killed you?" she asked shocked.

" I was still starting out and I didn't have full access to the powers I have now." he said before he walked over to her.

" Look Kara I know Hank and he wouldn't have just suddenly attack you. I don't know why he did it but let's just get some sleep for tomorrow." he said as they lied down on the bed. Shifter jumping up and sleeping on the foot of the bed.

 **The next day**

Kara walks into CatCo. with a coffee in her hands and she hears a man on the TV talked about her.

" Of course, leave it to media magnate, Cat Grant, to put a name to a face. Miss Grant dubbed National City's new female hero, "Supergirl." And if Twitter is any indicator, the name appears to be catching on." the man said.

With what he said it made her angry to hear her being called that when she really wanted to be called Superwoman.

" Supergirl!? We can't name her that!" said Kara angrily as she walks into Cat's office as sees Cat looking at her screens.

" We" didn't." said Cat as she turns around and does some papers

" Right, I'm sorry. It's just, uh... I don't want to minimize the importance of this. A female superhero. Shouldn't she be called Superwoman?" said Kara.

" I'm sorry, darling, I just can't hear you over the loud color of your cheap pants" said Cat

" If we call her "Supergirl," something less than what she is, doesn't that make us guilty of being anti-feminist? Didn't you say she was a hero?" said Kara.

" I'm the hero. I stuck a label on the side of this girl, I branded her. She will forever be linked to Catco, to the Tribune, to me. And what do you think is so bad about "Girl? Huh?" said Cat as she stands up and walks in front of her desk and Kara.

" I'm a girl. And your boss, and powerful, and rich, and hot and smart. So if you perceive "Supergirl" as anything less than excellent, isn't the real problem you? And if you're so smart, Kerah, could you please give me one reason why I shouldn't fire you?" said Cat.

" I printed it. And it's an even higher resolution than you hoped for." said James as he quickly came in holding a picture.

" James you are interrupting a very craftily worded termination." said Cat as she sits back down in her desk.

" Kara wanted to surprise you, but she has a teller friend that works at West National City Bank. The branch that got robbed." said James as Kara joins in going along with it.

" Right! Right, yes, I went there. You know, it took me a while to park my car in the streets. The one-way streets are so confusing" said Kara as she chuckles before James clears his throat.

" You tell it so much better." said Kara as she chuckles again.

" Kara convinced her source to allow us to use a photograph that she captured." said James as he shows Cat a clear picture of Supergirl.

Cat gets out of her seat and has a look of surprise on her face as she takes the picture from James.

" You got a clear image of Supergirl?" said Cat before she looks at Kara at puts her hands on her hips.

" Kerah, if you can't take credit when you do something well, you are gonna be at the bottom of the pile forever. But mazel tov. You bought yourself another day." said Cat as Kara and James leave the room.

" I was handling the situation." said Kara as she walks beside James.

" Oh, yeah? What was your plan? To get yelled at and fired? 'Cause that was working." said James

" I don't need you or anyone else fighting my battles for me. I only let my husband do that." said Kara then she starts hearing a high pitched sound.

" I'm communicating at 50,000 hertz. If you can hear this..." said Vartox as he is at his truck with a communicator.

" You okay?" asked James.

" You were not born on this Earth." continued Vartox.

" I, uh... Yeah, I... I have a headache. I need some water." said Kara as she walks away.

" Painful, isn't it? The humans of National City will suffer 10 times this pain if you don't face me. Meet me at the National City Power Plant. How many innocent people are going to die until you prove that you are not a coward... Daughter of Alura?" said Vartox as Kara comes out of a exit and takes her glasses off and changes into her Supergirl costume.

Unfortunately for Vartox Rex was listening in as well.

 **At FutureTech Industries**

We see Rex walking towards his office with a determined look with the Elementors walking behind him in human form.

" You're going aren't you" asked Razor.

" Yes" he said simply.

" Why? Can't Kara handle it herself" asked Rumble.

" Yes but she doesn't know about Vartox or that she can get hurt. And Vartox has had years to train himself in fighting and his powers." said Rex.

They reach his office and he goes to his desk and presses a button and his Ultraman suit gets revealed from a secret door.

 **At the National City Power Plant.**

Kara landed and began to look around, and attempted to use her x-ray vision but found that she couldn't as everything was lined with lead, so she user her hearing. She heard a heart beating steadily, as she walked around she spoke " Clever. Picking a spot lined with lead. But I can still hear your heartbeat."

Unknown to Kara, Vartox who had been stalking her jumped from a water tank and landed behind her causing her to turn toward him and be back handed and roll away

Panting Kara looked over to see Vartox glaring down at her "On my planet, females bow before males." he said

"This is not your planet." Kara said standing up

"You look like Alura." Vartox noted

"How do you know my mother's name?" Kara asked a bit shaken

"You don't easily forget the name of the woman who condemned you to prison." Vartox growled

"Fort Rozz?" Kara asked

"She was our judge and jailer. Can't kill her." Vartox started before he smirked "So killing you will have to do."

Kara with a grunt flew at him and grabbed him before she threw him through a large block of cement.

It kept like that for a while as Vartox got the upper hand and started beating her until they were inside the power station and with electricity everywhere.

" Just because you wear that symbol doesn't mean you're him. Fighting him would be a honor. You you're just exercise." said Vartox as he raises his ax to strike Kara but a hand from behind grabs it.

" Then what about me" asked Rex in his Ultraman suit. He then grabs Vartox's arm and flings him through the wall.

" Rex? What are you doing here" she asked.

" If he wants to fight you then he fights me as well now let's finish this together" said Rex as he grabs Kara's arm and helps her up.

Then together they walk outside to see Vartox standing.

" Let me guess you hate me as well" asked Rex as he gets himself ready.

" Yes! You don't forget the son of the man and woman who built that prison or the one who catches you and puts you in it." said Vartox.

" Well let me tell you something. You mess with my wife you mess with me." said Rex.

Vartox growls and jumps at him just for Rex to grab him and throw him through 4 concrete slabs.

Vartox gets up and jumps back at him and tries to slash Rex with his ax only for Rex to dodge and spin kick him down.

Then Vartox gets up and throws his ax but Rex dodges but Kara couldn't and the ax slashes her arm.

Vartox jumps and gets his ax. Rex runs over to Kara and holds her as she is in pain.

Then they hear an explosion as a helicopter flies over an shoots missiles at Vartox but they miss.

Alex comes down from a rope on the helicopter.

" Trap one, pursue target." said Alex. Then the helicopter pursues Vartox.

 **At the DEO**

We see Rex standing inside a room with Alex as she removes a piece of metal from Kara's arm and it heals.

" You'll be okay Kara" said Alex.

" I've never felt pain like that before. I've really never felt pain ever" said Kara.

" Welcome to my world that's exactly the first thing I said when I got hurt." said Rex.

" You're not indestructible Kara" said Alex

" Nice move nearly letting that alien cut you in half. If we can ID his weapon, it might give us a way to defeat him." said Hank as he then laughs holding up the piece of metal.

" Would you look at that. You did help." said Hank as he then walks out of the room with Rex following with a angry look.

Rex gets Hank to walk with him away from the others and into a empty room.

" What is wrong with you" asked Rex.

" The better question what is wrong with you." said Hank as he points to Rex.

" Me?" said Rex as he points to himself.

" Allowing Kara to do this without any training. With those aliens out there plotting revenge on her because Alura is dead." said Hank.

" J'ohn" as soon as Rex said that Hank covered his mouth and his eyes glowed red.

Rex removes Hanks hands.

" Relax this room is sound proof and Kara can't hear us in here or see us." said Rex.

" I know why you're doing this. Jeremiah wanted you to watch them and they have become like daughters to you. But you have to let her grow and make her own mistakes. Besides she has me watching her." said Rex.

" I know that but I don't want to lose her like I lost Jeremiah." said Rex as he looks away.

" I won't let that happen." said Rex as he leaves with Hank just sighing.

 **Back with Alex and Kara**

" Did you know about my mom? That she locked up those aliens." asked Kara as Rex comes back into the room.

" Yes" said Alex and Rex.

" Wait you did too?" said Kara as she looks Rex.

" Yes because I was the one who caught the people sent to that prison also my mom and dad made the prison. But I'd like to know why my sister-in-law didn't tell us." said Rex as he turns and looks at Alex.

" It's why I didn't want you going out there. Showing yourself, showing this. The Fort Rozz escapees would give anything to get revenge on your mother and the only way that they can do that now is to hurt you. I'm trying to protect you." said Alex as she turns into the protective sister mode. Kara looks down and shakes her head.

" You were right Alex. The world doesn't need me." said Kara as she gets up and leaves with Rex.

 **Later that day**

We see Kara and Rex sitting on the couch as Shifter lays down on the floor in front of them.

Rex is holding Kara as she sits.

Then they hear knocking at the door. They use their x-ray vision to see that its Alex.

" Kara it's me can we talk? I know you can see me. I know what you're thinking. That this is all your fault. But it's not. Before you came to live with us, I was the star. And then, I mean, how could I compete with you? With someone who could touch the stars? You know, I was happy when you decided not to use your powers. You know, you feeling like less, somehow made me feel like more. Now the world needs you to fly, Kara." said Alex as she tries to get her sister out here.

Then Kara opens the door.

"I can't, Alex. I can't do it." said Kara

"Yeah, you can. Your family believes in you." said Alex.

" I already know you do and Rex does" said Kara.

" Oh I don't mean me." said Alex as Rex comes over hearing that.

Then Alex pulls out a object.

" That's Kryptonese writing." Kara said taking the object.

"Yeah. Hank and his old team recovered it from the pod that brought you to Earth." said Alex.

Rex takes the object and places it on the counter and walks over to Kara as it turns on and it shows a hologram of her mother Alura.

"Mom" said Kara as she sees her.

"Kara, my brave daughter. By now you have become the woman I knew you would grow up to be. And though you were sent to Earth to protect young Kal-El, your destiny is not tied to his. There is no correct path in life. You will lose your way many times. What's important is that you find your way back to the brave girl you always were. Be wise, be strong and always be true to yourself." said the hologram as it turns off and Kara stands there crying as Rex holds her.

Then she has Rex let go of her and looks at Alex.

" So, what do we do now?" she asked making Rex smile.

" First things first. You need to change." said Alex.

 **At the DEO**

We see Alex, Rex and Kara walking in with Rex and Kara in their supergirl and Ultraman outfits.

Hank looks at them and chuckles.

" It's agent Danvers and her sister and brother-in-law from another planet." he said.

" What are you two doing here?" he asked.

" They're here to help us fight Vartox" said Alex.

" I told you i dont trust aliens except the members of the legion." said Hank.

There's no one I trust more. Like their cousin, they were sent here, too, to help us. And if you want any more of my help, we're gonna let them" said Alex making her point.

" I found Vartox. Uh Sirs Ma'ams." said Agent Vasquez.

" Where?" asked Hank.

The sliver of metal you extracted from Supergirl's arm. Vartox's ax has a unique nuclear thumbprint. Satellites picked him up heading towards the city." said Vasquez.

" Vartox said he was ready to kill people" said Kara.

" Hank you know that your people won't be able to stop him. Let me and Kara handle this." said Rex.

" Hmmm. Fine but you both had better make it back" said Hank.

Rex nods and gestures for Kara to go.

" Wish us luck" she said to Alex.

While they are talking Rex talks to Kara about Vartox.

" Now watch out for his ax Kara. He tends to go in slashing and with brute strength. Remember when you're facing a superior oppenent use their strenght against them." said Rex as Kara nods as she listens to him.

" Now lets go teach bone head what happens when you mess with our town" said Rex as they take off flying.

 **On the Highway**

We see Vartox driving a big-rig to National city until Supergirl flies infront of it and stops it making Vartox go flying out the windshield.

" Ready for round 2" said Kara.

" Where's the male?" asked Vartox getting back up.

" Right here bonehead" said Rex as he appears right behind Vartox and punches him in the face sending him through the remains of the truck.

" Should've stayed in hiding Vartox because you're going down." said Rex.

Vartox gets back up and ready to fight. He reaches for his ax only to find it gone.

He looks up to see Shifter in his werewolf form holding it in his mouth.

" Good boy." said Kara as she takes the ax from him and pets him.

" Shall you do the honor or should I" said Kara.

" Together." said Rex as then Kara throws the ax in the air and she and Rex blast it with their heat vision while Shifter blasts it with fire breath.

" No!" said Vartox.

" Now you're coming with us Vartox" said Rex as he Kara and Shifter march towards him.

" Think again heroes. You thought I was a threat you have no idea what's coming." said Vartox as he pulls out a knife out of his pocket and stabs himself in the heart with it.

" What now?" asked Kara.

" We keep moving forward and get you training for what's coming. But now let's go home and get some sleep." said Rex as he then sees Shifter yawning.

" Sounds like a plan to me" said Kara.

The 2 take to the sky as Shifter turns into a giant eagle and follows them back home.

 **The next day**

We see Kara walking with Winn talking about the fight in the desert until James walks over and asks Kara to come with him.

James gets in the elevator with Kara.

Kara makes her way up until she sees Rex standing on the roof holding a box with the elementors along with 3 others. ( Not going into details but Reverse Flash Zoom and Savitar)

" Kara Zor-El Danvers step forward and receive these gifts." said Rex leader stlye opening it showing a black ring with a U on it and a red cape.

" That's the blanket that he was brought to Earth with. So I was right he did tell you James." said Kara as she turns to see James smiling.

" Yeah he did. He told me to give that to you should you choose to become Supergirl" he said as he gestures to her.

" It's time for you to become a member of the Legion Kara." said Rex.

Kara walks over to them changing into her Supergirl outfit.

" Place your hand on overtop of mine and repeat after me the Legion oath" said Rex as Kara places her left hand on his and they both raise their right hands as the others to the same but place their left hands overtop of their hearts.

" To the heroes of the Legion everywhere I make this solemn pledge to use my powers for good. To fight for justice and protect the innocent no matter where they will be. And to teach what I know to the heroes of the next generation. To aid my fellow heroes in times a peril, and to keep their secrets safe. I choose a new name to honor the heroes of the past, present and future. I am no longer Kara Zor-El of Krypton or Kara Danvers of Earth. I am Supergirl." Kara said as she repeats what Rex told her.

Rex gives her an applause as the others Legion heroes join in. Rex places the ring on her hand.

" Welcome to the Legion" said Rex.

" Woohoo Pizza party time!" said Earth elementor as he jumps out in joy making the others laugh.

" I second that" said Rex as the others fly and leave while Rex stays.

" When you are out of costume that ring will turn into your wedding ring" said Rex as he hugs his wife.

" By the way that pizza party really will happen" said Rex as he takes off.

Kara goes through her day very happy.

Though she doesn't know about the danger coming.

 **In a unknown location**

We see the man that was talking to Vartox standing in front of a woman.

" Vartox is dead. He chose death over capture" said the commander.

" Typical of his race." she said.

"He did accomplish one thing. The identity of the girl. It seems she is Alura's daughter and the male is the son of John-Az and Sarah-Az." said Commander.

"My dear little niece. Of course. She escaped with her cousin. Along with my dear Nephew in-law." said the woman.

" Find them and kill them" said the woman.

" Are you sure my general? Kara is of your blood and Con-Az is connected through marriage" said the commander.

" Nothing will stop me from saving Earth like a couldn't save Krypton." said the general.

" But they are protected by the legion so it will not be easy." said the Commander.

" Just get it done" said the general as she shows her face as she looks like Alura.

 **And Done! Jeez! that took forever so whatever leave reviews telling me what you think. Spike Out!**


End file.
